1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal control devices and more specifically to a device for restraining an animal from entering or exiting an area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal control devices are not new in the prior art. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,242 to Davis et al. discloses an animal constraint device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,392 to Andre et al. discloses a device for preventing an animal from crossing a zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,276 to Peinetti discloses an echo-ranging boundary system for animals.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an animal control device that provides for the advantages of the present invention. Therefore, a need exists for an improved animal control device. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.